


Just hold my hand and promise to never  let go

by IronicIronMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, My First Smut, Pepper is jealous, Super Husbands, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicIronMan/pseuds/IronicIronMan
Summary: Steve has just moved into the avengers tower and is getting used to living with so many people. By accident Steve and Tony become closer and it turns into something much more than friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this is bad. This is my first ever fan fiction let alone smut so here goes nothing. I also write in third person so am not sure whether to do pov's or not but I'll see

Steve had moved into the Avengers tower a few weeks ago and was getting used to living in such an open space. Tony had fixed up Stark tower after the battle of New York and had built each avenger their own room according to their own personal likes. Steve's was red, white and blue but had a minimalistic vibe to it where as Tony's was Red and Gold with blue prints all over the place. 

Tony had also installed J.A.R.V.I.S into the tower so he could be contacted at any point. Steve had forgot this many times and had almost been scared to death by the British A.I that suddenly came to his assistance whenever he needed it.

It was a typical Saturday evening, Steve was fresh out of the gun so his hair slightly damp and Tony drunk out of his mind. The others were no where to be seen. Steve was walking to his room when he saw the brunette hunched over the counter with what looked like a half empty bottle of whisky to hand. Steve sighed and walked towards him.

Tony heard footsteps and looked up and gave him a lopsided grin "Why hello stars and stripes" Tony slurred in a flirtatious tone. Steve went bright red but shook his head to deal with the real problem. "Are you drunk again." He asked, well didn't really asked but stated. "Nope" Tony said popping the 'p' as he did so with a devilish grin.

Steve snatched the bottle out of his hand and poured it down the sink and forcefully placed it on the table. "Why are you drinking in so much excess? You of all people should now that drinking in these proportions are hot good for your health" Steve said his arms crossed. "Ppphhssssh. I don't care about that. I don't care about anything." He slurred as he was clearly fighting back tears. Pepper had left him because she wanted to take the next step in their relationship but Tony wasn't ready for that kind of commitment after the battle of New York, so she just packed up her things and left.

"She left me Steve. She left me" Tony said his eyes full of sorrow as he looked painfully up at the taller man. "Pepper? She left you? I'm sorry to hear that bud" He said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he gave him a soft smile. 

"Can you help me to my room?" He asked suddenly, looking up at Steve with wide eyes. It was clear Tony was about to collapse because of how intoxicated he was. He rested his arm on Steve's broad shoulder to balance himself. Steve nodded "Of course" He said as he laced his arm around his waist and pulled Tony's arm around his neck.

He had to basically drag Tony to his room as he was not co-operating with Steve at all. One the two reached his room, Steve gently helped Tony into his bed. He switched off his lights and stood next to his bed. "Good night" he said. "I appreciate it" Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the last image he saw was Steve. 

Steve stood there for a minute, watched him sleep, until he realised how creepy that was. He soon shuffled out of his bedroom and hastily walked to his own bedroom. What was wrong with him? Why did he get a sudden urge to get into Tony's bed with him? He knew now a days people were much more accepting of men liking one another romantically but he had never felt like this for anyone. Not even Peggy. 

He managed to get into his own bed and let himself think about what Tony's lips would feel like against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are slowly beginning to grow closer to one another as they spend more time in each others company.

Tony woke up from his dream. It had been very strange, well it was strange for him to have. He dreamed that Steve and him had a hot steamy shower together both of them were being intimate with one another and Tony found it very sexy. He woke up in a happy mood, he was surprised that he wasn't too hung over. He slowly forced himself out of his bed and turned on the shower.

He stripped down until he was naked and then stepped into the steamy water. He washed his hair and body and then got out. He dried himself off and went back into his bedroom to get dressed. He wore some simple jeans and a t shirt as he didn't plan on doing anything important. Tony walked to the kitchen and he smelt pancake " Mmm" he moaned to the delicious smell.

Steve, on the other hand, woke up early as usual, but something was different. All he could think about was Tony, his face, his chest, his beard, his eyes and his arms. He couldn't get him out of his head so got up.

He got dressed in some cargo trousers and a tight white exercise shirt. He walked into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for blueberry pancakes and began to make them. After he was woken up from the ice Fury had kept him away from the outside world for a couple of months to prepare him for what was really out there. In the period of those few months he had a lot of spare time on his hands so had picked up a few cooking skills to pass the time.

He was soon finished and piled them all on one big plate and set a pile of plates, cutlery and condiments next to it as he piled a few onto his plate and sat down. He grabbed a knife and fork and began to demolish them.

Tony walked up to the table and grabbed a plate, he put two of the pancakes on his plate and leant across to get the syrup. Tony started eating them "Oh my god Steve these are incredible" he moaned biting into the pancakes. Steve blushed and looked down "Thanks" He said quietly as he turned around and ate his food at a reasonable pace. He wasn't very good at taking compliments. Steve was soon done eating his food but sat there in awkward silence.

Tony soon finished eating as well and collected Steve's plate and loaded up the dishwasher and switched it on. "Are you going on a run today?" He asked him. Steve turned around and said "Yes actually in around an hour. You can join me if you want" Steve suggested to him.

"Yeah I will thanks" Tony said to Steve with a smile "I will be in the workshop if anyone needs me" he said walking away to the elevator. Tony entered the code to his workshop and the door opened, he walked in. He was currently working on a new arc reactor which enabled him to use clean energy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go on a run. Simple as that ;)

Steve walked back to his room feeling somewhat happy. He got changed into a shirt which hugged his chest and jogging shorts. He walked outside and warmed up as he waited for Tony outside. 

Tony checked the time and realised he was going to be late so he closed down all the files that eere open and sprinted out of the workshop and towards his room. For some reason he felt an urge to impress Steve. Tony got changed into a tank top and shorts and warmed up as he jogged down the stairs. He saw Steve waiting and walked towards him and said "So how far we gonig star spangled?"

Steve though about it for a bit before answering with "A few miles. I would usually do more but my physiotherapist is telling me I am over working my body so should cut down the exercise to a few hours each day." "Ready to go then?" He asked a smile plastered across his face.

"Only if you are" Tony said. He made sure he had his water bottle to hand before taking off with out telling Steve with a grin. Steve smiled and ran after him. He had planned a route around central park which was fairly straightforward. 

The two ran all around the park, Steve quite the bit around head of Tony, before halting to a stop. Steve leant back against the brick wall to catch his breath. 

Tony was quite the bit away from Steve but for a man at his age he was very fit, he had excellent endurance and he could run very fast for a long time but compared to Steve he was very slow. He caught up with Steve about 30 minutes later and leant against the wall, he breathed out as sweat dripped down his brow.

Steve had soon caught his breath and approached the other man. He was clearly extremely fatigued so he put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You feeling alright?" He asks.

Tony let out another deep breath " Yeah I'm good" he said trying to get as muck oxygen into his lungs as possible. Tony placed his hand ontop of steves and he straightened up his back so he was standing properly.

A shot of warmth spread through his body as Tony touched his hand. He went bright red but kept his hand on his shoulder to keep him steady as he was still out of breath.

"Thanks for that. I really needed to take my mind off things" Tony said smiling up at Steve. He ran his tongue over his dry lips. Tony leant against the rough wall and gripped his water bottle tightly as he Brough it up to his lips and gulped it down.

"It's cool anytime" He said feeling extremely happy and nervous at the same time. He let his arm fall back beside him.

Tony looked back over at Steve. He felt a sudden urge to spend more time with him so said "Do you uh wanna watch a movie tonight.?" He asked hope shining through his eyes.

"Sure, which one?" Steve questioned. "'I'm not sure, we can chose when we get back" Tony said, as he started walking back the way they came. "Yeah okay." Steve said as he walked beside Tony. "Thanks for coming with me. I usually go alone." He said with a smile.

"No problem, like i said it was good for me to get out of the house" Tony said with a smile, they walked side by side back to the avengers tower. " I'm going to need to take a shower first so I will meet you in the cinema in about an hour" he said to Steve entering the elevator and pressing him and Steves floors.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony watch a movie together. This gets saucy ;) Warning: Mature content ahead so read with caution!

He headed to his room and took a quick shower before getting changed into some jeans and a tight t shirt. He walked into the kitchen a grabbed a bag of kettle corn and puy it in the microwave. He set the timer for two minutes and waited. He poured the popcorn into and bowl and headed towards the cinema. Steve sat down on the sofa and waited. 

Tony had a quick shower so he had no sweat on him. He dried off quickly and put a loose white top on and some grey trousers. Tony walked to the cinema, locked the doors so none of the other avengers came running in a disrupted the film. Tony sat down next to Steve " picked a movie you wanna watch?" He asked.

Steve shook his head so his blonde hair nearly touched his eyes and said "I thought I'd let you choose" He says with a smile. Tony thought for a second before answering "How about Kong: Skull island?" He suggested. Tony had seen the movie previously in theatres and though Steve would like it.

Steve nodded "Sounds good. I've heard about these Kong movies but I missed the originals." He said. He leant back into the sofa and got comfy as he shuffled a little closer to Tony. 

"Friday, play Kong:Skull Island please" Tony shouted out to his A.I, "Already on it sir" Friday replied. The screen turned on and the movie started to play. Tony leaned back so his side was touching steves, he didn't mind the closeness, he felt warm and safe.

Steve felt Tony's side press into his own and went red but left it there and was secretly enjoying how close they were. Steve watched the movie in awe. He hadn't seen such amazing special effects before and couldn't believe eyes. 

Tony soaked in Steve's facial expressions ad the movie played. He grinned as he turned his attention back to the screen. Suddenly there was a jump scare and Tony gripped Steve's thigh. Steve almost let a moan slip but didn't as he smiled slightly at Tony's reaction to the jumpscare. Steve's interest changed from the movie to Tony as he looked over ay him with a soft smile.

Tony finally made a connection on what he was doing, he moved his had away slightly embarrassed, as he moved his had he accidentally stroked steves bulge, he of course didn't realise what he had done. Steve allowed a small moan escape his lips as he jeans began to get tighter around his crotch fast. Steve went bright red and looked away.

Tony heard steves moan and it was like an angles voice to him. Tony moved a bit closer to Steve and put his arm around steves shoulder. Tony felt comfortable next to Steve. He didn't know where this was going but he was sure as hell wasn't going to stop it.

Steve suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder. He froze suddenly but didn't know what to do. He soon melted into Toby's touch a little too much causing Tony to fall back, the bigger man on top of him. 

Tony chuckled but Steve on the other hand mumbled a 'Sorry' before helping Tony sit back up right. At this point Steve was bright red.

"It's fine" Tony laughed, he looked into Steves eyes and he felt a connection with him, he leaned in slowly hoping that steve would catch on to what he was trying to do. Steve smiled as Tony stared into his eyes. Then Tony began to lean forward and Steve suddenly understood what was happening. Steve leaned in as well with his eyes closed.

Steve suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder. He froze suddenly but didn't know what to do. He soon melted into Toby's touch a little too much causing Tony to fall back, the bigger man on top of him. 

Tony chuckled but Steve on the other hand mumbled a 'Sorry' before helping Tony sit back up right. At this point Steve was bright red.

"It's fine" Tony laughed, he looked into Steves eyes and he felt a connection with him, he leaned in slowly hoping that steve would catch on to what he was trying to do. Steve smiled as Tony stared into his eyes. Then Tony began to lean forward and Steve suddenly understood what was happening. Steve leaned in as well with his eyes closed.

Their lips were almost brushing together, Tony ran his tongue over his own lips and then pressed them against Steves mouth. Steve felt their lips and fireworks went off. Steve brought them closer by wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. 

Tony sat on steves lap so he was straddling him, he but more pressure on steves lips enjoying every moment. Steve entangled his fingers into Tony's hair as he kissed him deeply. He sat in a upright position as he pulled Tony closer craving his touch.

Tony licked the bottom of steves lip to ask for entrance into his mouth. He put his hands around steves back.  
Steve moaned and parted his lips allowing Tony entrance. Steve couldn't believe that this was actually happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have taken a step. What will happen next? Warning from now on there will be explicit content so I'm not going to warn you again!

The two were still in the cinema. Neither of them knew where this was going to take them but neither were willing to stop.

Tony slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth where there tongues battled for dominance, Steve won as he was the stronger man. Tony put his hands at the hem of Steve's shirt and he pulled hit upwards slowly. Steve allowed a small moan escape his lips as Tony slipped his tongue into his mouth the two fought for dominance, leading for Steve to win, allowing him to explore his mouth. As Tony began to pull off Steve's shirt he pulled it off before crashing their lips back together.

Tony ran his hands up and down Steve's abs. He broke from the kiss to get some air back into his Lungs, Tony closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath in, as he opened his eyes a small smile crept onto his face.

Once Tony broke the kiss Steve took this chance to pull of Tony's shirt and began to kiss down his neck. Tony ran his hands through Steve's hair pushing his head further into his neck, he tilted his head back so Steve could have more access. Steve sucked in one spot under his jaw and grazed his teeth causing the blood to flow to the surface, leaving a hickey.

Tony moaned as Steve sucked on his sweet spot, he had no clue what he was doing as he had never been with a guy before, although he did have a lot of experience with sex due to the many women he had been with. Tony wondered to himself how far him and Steve would actually go tonight. Tony was in a huge amount of pleasure and did not want it to stop that was for sure. 

Steve placed a gentle trail of kissed up Tony's jaw before kissing him passionately as he entangled his hand in his hair. Tony moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth wider. He moved his hands down to Steve's belt buckle and started to unclip it, Tony undid Steve's button.

Steve just went with the flow and slid his tongue into Tony's mouth and felt Tony undo his belt. Steve ran his hands across his chest before undoing his belt. Tony broke off the kiss to stand up, he pulled his trousers down and stepped out of them, he was left standing in his boxers "my room or yours" he says with a raspy tone, he felt like it was the time to get more serious.

"Yours" Steve said as he pulled off his own trousers and was left in his boxers. Steve was starting to get more excited and nervous at the same time. Tony hoped no one would catch the two of them, as they walked across the hall to the elevator, Tony pressed his floor button. Tony pinned Steve up against the side of the elevator and kissed him roughly but passionately.

Steve moaned as Tony had him suddenly pinned against the wall his lips upon his own. Steve kissed him back and bit on the lip slightly. The elevator doors opened and Tony lead Steve into his bedroom. He moved himself close to Steve and started to tug down his boxers slowly.

Steve moaned as Tony pulled down his boxers, as the strain was causing him pleasure. Steve stepped out of his boxers and kicked them away and kissed Tony before slowly tugging at Tony's boxers. Tony's underwear slipped down his legs and his erect member hit him on his stomach, Tony was a bit lost on what to do so he walked back and sat on his bed.

Steve followed Tony and got down on his knees and began to kiss down his chest and waist until he got to his member. Steve teased him by making circles on his head with his tongue. Tony moaned deeply "Steevee don't tease me" he moaned, he put his hands in Steve's hair and started to push his head down.

Steve smirked before bobbing all the at down his shift, his gag reflex seemed none existence as he deep throated him. Tony moaned and leant back in ecstasy and his head hit the mattress. Tony felt the build up and he could tell he was close " I'm gunna cumm" Tony said to warn Steve that he was close.

Steve nodded and swirled his tongue up and down his shaft once more as he ran his hands up Tony's body. Tony pushed Steve's head down further, he was very close to climaxing. Tony finally released his cum into Steve's mouth, he moaned heavily as he came down from his high.

Steve swallowed all off his load and wiped his mouth with a grin. He sat next to Tony and kissed him softly. Tony smiled into the kiss as much as he wanted to keep going exhaustion hit him. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Tony asked with hope in his eyes. Steve smiled and nodded "If that's OK with you" He said tracing Tony's abs with his finger.

" I would like that" Tony said with a small yawn. Tony laid down on his bed, he gave Steve a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. Steve smiled and slid under the sheets. He put one arm around Tony's waist and nestled into the back of his neck before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony realise that they like each other ;)

Steve slept well until some sort of liquid dripped into his mouth. He opened his eyes to see a naked Tony leaning over him, his hand covered in some liquid. When Steve looked down he put two and two together and blushed like crazy as he smiled shyly at Tony. 

Tony was gripping tissues and seemed to have been touching himself. Tony looked back at Steve and realised what had happened "Oh crap I'm sorry" Tony said embarrassedly but he also was holding back a laugh. Steve laughed and set his head back on the pillow. He grinned before saying "I didn't mind it".

"Okay good" Tony said letting out his laugh. He sat up beside Steve and leant his head on his shoulder.

Tony looked up at Steve "So..what now?" He asked. "I was just thinking the same thing" He said looking down. "I mean I've really liked you for a while but it's only now I've realised how much I do like you" He said. "I like you too but I mean I've just broken up with pepper so I think it might be too soon to take us public, but we can still you know.." Tony said lifting his head from Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiled and said "Sounds good to me" Before kissing him quickly. "Good, now let's shower" Tony says standing up from the bed and walking into the bathroom butt naked. Steve was still in awe of what had happened the night before, he was still new to all this and knew it was going to be a rough few weeks. But was excited for the future.

"Yeah okay" Steve said still really self conscious of his naked self. He followed Tony in feeling shy. Tony turned on the tap and hot water came pouring out, he stepped in and got himself all wet. Tony poured some soap on his hands and started rubbing it on his body creating foamy bubbles.

wasn't sure if he was to join him or not, so he stood awkwardly in the corner his face bright red. Tony turned to look at Steve weirdly "So, are you coming in or not? I don't want to pressure you into anything as I'm new to this whole thing as well, I have no freaking clue what to do" Tony said.

Steve smiled "Yeah just a little nervous that's all" He said before walking towards him. He stepped under the water and ran his hand through his now soaked hair. "For my whole life I've liked girls, I have no idea what guys like so I'm doing my best" Tony says sighing, he turned around so his back was against Steve's front.

Steve nodded "Well I've never been with anyone so I'm new to everything" He said with a chuckle as he poured shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into his hair."Didn't you date Peggy?" Tony asked Steve. 

He was kinda glad Steve was a virgin, that way he could personally tear down his innocence. Tony turned back around and put his hands around Steve's waist. "Well sure I think I liked her. I kissed her once before, well I crashed the ship and was frozen into ice. But it was nothing like kissing you." He said as he blushed slightly when Tony placed his hands on his waist.

Tony smirked " I'm going to enjoy this" he say kissing Steve's neck. Steve moaned deeply as he kissed his neck. "Me too" He managed to stutter out.

He grazed his teeth against Steve's neck leaving a Hickey, he trailed kisses all the way down to Steve's nipples where he sucked on the left one whilst he used his hand to play with the other one. Steve moaned even louder as he entwined his hand into Tony's hair as he began to suck on his nipple.

Tony lapped his tongue around Steve's nipple, he moved across to the other one and started doing the same movements. Steve moaned again he was now gripping Tony's hair in pleasure.

The smaller man trailed his kisses down Steve's abs until he reached his member, he went down on his knees and used his hands to stroke up and down his long shaft. Steve moaned and mumbled something along the lines of 'Don't tease'.

Tony smirked as he bent his head down and licked up his shaft to his balls, he brought his head back to the tip and put his mouth around it, he then started to bob his head up and down of Steve's penis, Tony then deep throated Steve until he was starting to gag around his member.

Steve moaned and had to grip onto the towel rack as his legs were already weak at his knees. Tony felt Steve's shaft twitch in his mouth he bobbed his mouth up and down on Steve's dick for a little while longer, he removed his mouth from Steve's length and ran his tongue over his tip and licked Steve's member up and down.

Steve couldn't hold back any longer and said "I'm going to cum" Before releasing his load. He had to lean against the wall and Tony for support. The cum landed all on Tony's face, he got his finger an licked some of it off "You taste good" he smirked before turning to face the water and washing the rest off his face.

Once Steve stood up properly he went bright red. He washed himself up and poured shampoo and rubbed it into his hair. Tony stood back up and ran his hand through his hair, he put some shampoo in his hair and washed it out. He faced Steve and run is tounge over his lips.

Steve moaned slightly as he moved slightly closer to him so he could crash their lips together. Steve placed his hand along his jaw. Tony closed his eyes and moved closer to wrap his hands around steves waist, he backed up so his back was pressed against the shower wall. Tony leaned forward so his lips brushed over Steve's.

The two connected their lips together, Steve's other hand running through Tony's hair. A small moan escaped his lips. Steve was towering over Tony and it was turning the smaller man on at how Steve dominated him. Tony moved his lips in sync with Steve's. 

The taller man wrapped his arms around his waist attempting to bring them closer as he licked the bottom of Tony's lip asking for entrance. Tony opened his mouth up for Steve allowing him entrance, he shuffled closer to him. Steve slid his tongue into Tony's mouth and began to fight for dominance. Tony let Steve get the dominant position but that didn't hold back his passion and lust for Steve. 

They broke the kiss and Steve slowly began to kiss down his jaw. He grazed his teeth slightly of his neck. Tony moaned, and placed his hands on Steve's ass, he squeezed it hard and leant his head back in pleasure. Steve moaned slightly as he began to slowly suck and graze his teeth in one spot causing the blood to flow to the surface of the skin, creating a hickey.

Tony started to feel the water go cold, crap we've been in here long he thought. " Steve let's take this into the bedroom" he moaned huskily. Tony turned the water off. "Yeah okay" He said as he took Tony by the hand back to his bedroom and lay him back onto the bed before kissing him.

He followed Steve back into him bedroom, he was laid down on his bed and Steve was on top of him, he passionately kissed Steve back and he bucked his hips up and down to create friction between the two. Steve broke the kiss and began to slowly trail kisses down his body. Tony moaned again he moved his hands back to Steve's hair and ran his hands through Steve's hair. He got to his pelvis and bit it gently before kissing the bite marks.

Tony moaned loudly he bucked his hips more. He kissed down his stomach and then slowly began to kiss his inner thighs. Steve smirked before kissing his tip and slowly licking down his shaft. Tony moaned and leant his head back in pleasure, " Steevvee" he moaned, he wiggled around in the bed . 

Steve grinned and pressed his hands into his hips before taking his full length in his mouth and was soon deep throating him. Tony was in so much pleasure tried to move his hips up and down so his shaft went further Into Steve's mouth but with Steve's hands holding him down he struggled. Tony whined under the restriction that Steve was giving him, he felt like he was close, his member twitched in Steve's mouth.

Steve swirled his tongue around his shaft as he squeezed his ass and moaned causing his member to vibrate. Tony moaned once more before releasing his warm sticky load into Steve's mouth. He bucked his hips to ride out his high. Steve swallowed his whole load and allowed Tony to ride out his high.

Tony turned to face Steve and kissed him on the lips " I swear you have no gag reflex" he said licking his lips. He shrugged with a grin "I guess you get used to it after a while" He said with a wink. Tony smirked "Eugh I just wanna stay in bed with you and fuck you all day " he said rolling over so he was laying on top of Steve.

"Tell me about it" He said wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.  
Tony smiled and put his legs around Steve. He intertwined his hand with Tony's and handed. He could stay here all day.


	7. Editor Notes

Hello! This fanfiction is not dead I promise! I have been very busy and soon my exams finnish so will be getting out a new chapter soon. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
